


(Supernatural Reader-Insert One-Shot) I Promise

by FallenWolf22



Series: Background Information, and One-Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Sadness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: Read the story to find out!





	(Supernatural Reader-Insert One-Shot) I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural:  
> Relationships: Sam x Big Sister!Reader-Insert, Dean x Big Sister!Reader-Insert, John Winchester x Daughter!Reader-Insert  
> Word Count: 309 (-Not my Best writing but it works-)

The soft sound of thunder rumbling across the sky,reflecting the atmosphere of the room. “You can’t be serious!”  
“Don’t argue with me (Y/N). You are going on this hunt whether you want to or not!”  
“What about the boys, who’s going to watch them while we’re out on this hunt?”  
“Dean is old enough to watch Sam by himself just fine! End of discussion!”  
“Fine dad.” The fifteen year old girl called (Y/N) said in defeat, she looked at her father, before turning around and heading to the adjoining opening the door as silently as possible before sticking her head in and looking in on her sleeping brothers.  
Once she was knew they were asleep, she crept into the room and moved towards the bed closest to the door adjoining room.

(Y/n) moved to the door of the left bed, stopping and standing still as possible her youngest brother Dean who was nine rollover before stilling, she let out the breathe she didn’t even know she was holding. Leaning down she grabbed her duffel bag, it was the only one out on the open she never really put it way. (Y/N) slung it over her shoulder, once that was done she turned around and headed back towards the door. “(Y/N) W-w-where you going?”  
“I’m going to a job with dad Sam, I’ll be back before you know it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
(Y/N) was a little hesitant in answering, she had that dread filled feeling at the bottom of her stomach, “I’m extremely sure. I’ll be back and when I get back I’ll take you and Dean out to the park and after that I’ll take you both anywhere you'll want to go!” She tried to sound happy and cheerful as possible for baby brother.  
“You promise?” The fiver year old Sam asked his Big Sister.

“I promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> {Author Note: I would love some feedback on whether you think this is any good! There is also a Oc version if you would like to read that version.}


End file.
